el sucesor de Fox McCloud
by ness45
Summary: fox decide entrenar a un zorro joven para que se convierta en su sucesor averigüemos como sera la aventura de fox y el nuevo equipo de star fox que pasara lean para saber
1. prologo

INTRODUCCION

Luego de los acontecimientos de la batalla anglars, el equipo star fox empieza a disolverse, slippy decide regresar a aquas para estar con su novia Amanda, krystal no perdonar a fox y decide volver a star Wolf y falco decide forma un nuevo equipo con katt así llamándolo star falco

Fox McCloud deprimido se queda solo en el great fox con la única compañía de rob 64 que aún sigue en la nave y recibiendo ordenes de fox.

Fox decidió no volver a cornerían y se queda en su nave explorando como solitario arrepintiéndose de todo lo que ha hecho especialmente la decisión de sacar a krystal del equipo

Pero un día fox aterriza en un planeta encontrándose aun zorro joven de alrededor de 15 años fox admira la valentía del joven decidiendo llevar al joven a la nave para entrenarlo, viendo que el muchacho aprende rápido fox decide volver al joven su sucesor diciéndole que lo remplazaría y formaría un nuevo equipo star fox

Volviendo a cornerina fox busca a nuevos miembro para el nuevo equipo star fox, pero que pasara cuando el nuevo equipo star fox se encuentra con star Wolf, fox intentara recuperar a krystal o buscara a alguien más

Que pasara lean para saber

* * *

Que piensa no me juzguen demasiado soy nuevo en esto díganme sus opiniones tengo muchas ideas para esta historia y otras


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En el great fox ahí estaba el gran Fox McCloud cansado y triste debido que todos todo sus amigos y su único amor estaba lejos de él, solo estaba él y rob 64 , fox estaba vagando por todo el sistema lyat escuchado como star Wolf eran los héroes y también la relación de pantera con krystal personalmente eso le dolió mucho a fox y también había escuchado como slippy se había casado con Amanda, fox estaba feliz de que su amigo habría encontrado la felicidad y también había escuchado de como falco habría creado un nuevo equipo star falco .

Fox estaba reflexionado que hacer con su vida no podría seguir así estaba cansado de todo esto pensaba en irse a un planeta bien lejos de lyat así no podría tener ningún contacto con sus viejo amigos, pero aun así fox estaba molesto por lo que le había hecho a krystal pero no podría hacer nada el mismo el arruino su propia vida.

Fox estaba cerca del planta kew aterrizo para unos suministro mientras buscaba donde podría encontrar uno suministro escucho una voz gritado

HEY chico detente ahí vuelve con eso dijo un perro viejo de pelo marrón

JA si lo quieres de vuelta tendrá que atraparme idiota grito un joven zorro que tenía aproximadamente 15 años de pelo marón un poco oscuro

Fox observaba como el joven zorro corría por toda parte esquivando a todas las personas sin ningún problema hasta que el joven zorro corrió a un callejón sin salida donde el viejo perro lo agarró del brazo y lo estaba golpeando muy fuertemente

MUY BIEN CHICO DEVUELVAME LO QUE ME ROBASTE dijo el anciano gritándole al joven

JAJAJAJA no sé de qué hablas dijo el joven aun riéndose el anciano le gruño le siguió pegando

Fox: no deberías hacerle eso a un muchacho no crees _dijo fox interrumpiendo la golpiza que le daban al muchacho

Anciano: no te metas en eso este muchacho me robo alguno suministro de alimentos no se lo perdonare que me lo devuelva o que me page lo que robo

Fox miro al muchacho y pudo notar que no tenía una buena higiene podía notar que sus ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada entonces llego a la conclusión que este joven era huérfano

Fox: en ese caso le pago lo que robo y lo puede dejar en paz

Entonces fox le dio el dinero al anciano y él se fue no sin ante mirado al zorro joven gruñéndole

Fox: estas bien

El joven zorro lo miro y quedo sorprendido al ver de que era Fox McCloud el joven zorro quedo sorprendido sin saber que decir

Fox miro al zorro y le sonrió no sabía porque pero este zorro le recordaba cuando él era joven

Fox: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Lu-Lucas señor dijo el zorro un poco apenado

Fox: donde están tu padre chico pregunto fox aunque mirando las condiciones del muchacho podía imaginar que él no tenía padres

Lucas: no tengo señor soy huérfano dijo el joven un poco triste

Fox: ya veo oye tienes habilidad chico fue sorprendente de como esquivaste a las personas sin chocar eso es admirable incluso alguien de edad como tu

Lucas: gra- gracias señor McCloud

Fox le sonrió mirando al chico pudo ver que él tenía un gran corazón y una gran habilidad

Lucas: que está haciendo en este planeta señor McCloud

Fox: solo estoy buscando un poco de comida y partes para mi nave y por favor llámame fox

Lucas: claro fox

Lucas: disculpa fox puedo obtener tu autógrafo

Fox: claro pero en vez de darte mi autógrafo porque no te doy una vuelta en el gran fox

Lucas: EN SERIO dijo lucas gritando

Fox: claro pero primero los suministro

Lucas: si

Así fue como Lucas y Fox fueron a ser las compras y después se dirigieron a la gran fox Lucas estaba asombrado de que estaba en la nave de los héroes de lyat pero luego noto que la nave estaba sola no había nadie solo el ayudante de fox pero nadie más Lucas no quería preguntar no quería molestar en ese tema a fox

Luego llegaron a la sala de simulación

Fox: y esta es la sala de simulación dijo fox

Lucas: asombroso dijo Lucas

Fox pudo notar que el zorro estaba emocionado entonces fox sonrió y le dijo

Fox: quieres intentarlo

Lucas: EN SERIO dijo Lucas asombrado

Fox: si te enseñare como es

Y así fox le explico cómo funcionaba la sala y lucas estaba emocionado por intentar probarla

Fox pudo ver alegría pura en este muchacho no sabía porque lo había invitado a su nave pero él quería saber qué bueno era este muchacho

Así lucas se puso en la sala de simulación

Lucas: esto es genial voy a demostrar lo que soy capaz no cometeré una tontería y meno a la presencia de fox mcCloud

Y así comenzó la simulación fox estaba observando ansioso por lo que hacía el oven zorro

Pensamientos de fox

Fox: talvez pueda crear un nuevo equipo star fox pero esta vez yo no seré el líder, lucas tu eres adecuado para esto talvez no sepas de mucho sobre vuelo pero yo te enseñare y cuando logres ser un piloto muy bueno serás mi sucesor y llevara un nuevo equipo

Con ese pensamiento fox soltó una gran sonrisa y se puso a ver lo que hacía lucas en la sala de simulación

CONTINUARA

* * *

que tal darme sus opiniones de como va esta historia y si quieren pueden darme ideas de como quiere que avance la historia


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulos 2

Han pasados tres semanas desde que Lucas entro a la gran fox y todo este tiempo ha estado entrenando en sala de simulación mientras tanto fox lo observaba con admiración debido al potencial que tenía este muchacho no solo por eso sino por la valentía y el orgullo que posee

Pensamientos de fox

Fox: este niño no ha dejado de entrenar todo este tiempo se la ha pasado todo los días entrenando sin descanso creo que es hora de ponerlo aprueba mañana por la mañana mirare que potencial tiene pero para poder ver ese potencial tiene que descansar bien

Fox: Lucas ya es suficiente es hora de descansar

Lucas: que no, puedo seguir fox enserio exclamo Lucas con un poco de enojo

Fox: tienes que descansar tu cuerpo lo estas sobreexplotando eso no es bueno para tu salud además tengo algo especial para mañana así que te necesito atento

Lucas: enserio bueno en ese caso me voy a la cama

Fox: bien

Lucas iba caminado a su habitación pero de repente cayó inconscientemente al suelo

Fox: LUCAS exclamo fox con miedo

Fox: rob ayúdame a llevarlo a la sala médica

Rob: entendido

Así fue como rob y fox lo llevaron a la sala médica solo para descubrir que solo se desmayó por agotamiento

Fox: maldita sea este muchacho casi me mata del susto

Así fox salió de la sala médica y se dirigía a su habitación

Fox: bien creo que es hora de dormí yo también

Rob: espera fox tienes un mensaje

Fox: ¿un mensaje?

Fox: de quien exclamo con confusión

Rob: del general peppy

Fox quedo paralizado hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un contacto de sus amigos para él era una sorpresa

Rob: quieres verlo parece muy importante

Fox: No aun no exclamo fox con rapidez

Fox se dirigió de nuevo a la sala médica donde veía a Lucas dormir pacíficamente

Fox: sé que mañana obtendré la respuesta que busco

Así fox se fue a su habitación a dormir

Al siguiente día

Lucas estaba despertando cuando noto que este no era la habitación que dormia

Lucas: eh ¿que ha pasado?

Rob: parece que ya despertaste

Lucas: rob donde estoy que paso

Rob: te desmayaste debido que te excediste con el entrenamiento y tu cuerpo ya no lo soportaba te desmayaste cuando te dirigías a la habitación

Lucas: ya veo gracias

Rob: no hay que agradecer es mi trabajo

Lucas: ahora que me acuerdo fox había dicho que hoy había algo muy importante pensó rápidamente

Lucas: rob sabes donde esta fox

Rob: está en la cocina preparando el desayuno

Lucas: ya veo bueno ante de hablar con el tomare un baño apesto

Así Lucas fue al baño y cuando se estaba duchando en su cabeza estaba pensado para que lo necesitaba fox

Lucas: es un poco molesto no saber cosas pero que Mazda tendré que ser paciente exclamo Lucas con un poco de frustración

Así Lucas salió de la ducha y se colocó algunas prendas que le dio fox, a pesar de que le quedara algo grande a Lucas prefería esto que sus prendas sucias y rota y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba fox ya comiendo unos waffles cuando miro a Lucas sonrió

Fox: veo que estás mejor imagino que tienes hambre

En ese mismo momento el estómago de Lucas comenzó a rugir y Lucas se sonrojo de la vergüenza

Fox: veo que eso es un si ven siéntate y come

Lucas se sentó y empezó a devorar los waffles que estaba en su plato cuando termino se había acordado de lo de ayer y le pregunto a fox

Lucas: tú me dijiste que hoy me necesitabas atento para algo

Fox: cierto casi lo olvidaba en ese caso sígueme

Así fue Lucas siguió a fox cuando se enteró que iban a la sala de simulación

Lucas: que significa esto porque estamos aquí

Fox: bueno para ser sincero quiero probar algo

Lucas algo, a que te refieres

Fox: quiero tener un reto contigo

Lucas: QU- QUE

Fox: ya me has oído quiero un reto contigo

Lucas: de que será el reto

Entonces fox le dijo a Lucas que lo siguiera y entraron en la simulación en ese mismo momento rob programo la simulación y coloco un escenario de bosque de día y cada uno recibió un blaster

Fox: bien este reto consistirá que el primero que le pueda disparar al otro será ganador es más como un reto de rapidez y agilidad sin contar también de la estrategia

Lucas: ya veo pero porque yo seré tu oponente yo creo que tú mismo sabes quien ganara vamos tu eres fox mcCloud

Fox: en verdad crees esto en pocas palabras te rindes

Lucas: que no me refería e eso es que no soy tan bueno como tu

Fox: falta de confianza de ti mismo eso es natural

Lucas: a que te refieres

Fox: tú crees que vas a perder porque ya has escuchado de lo que yo y mi equipo logramos pero eso no significa que no podrías ganar algo

Lucas: crees que tenga oportunidad

Fox: Lucas he visto en estas tres semanas lo que tú eres capaz y me sorprende

Lucas: en serio

Fox: si para alguien de tu edad, puedo decir que pocas gente podía hacer lo que tú haces

Lucas sonrió por el comentario de fox en ese mismo momento apunto el blaster a fox

Lucas: en ese caso empezamos

En ese mismo instante Lucas le disparo pero fox lo esquivo con una gran velocidad

Pensamientos de Lucas: no hay dudad que lo que decía de fox era cierto él tiene una gran velocidad si quiero ganar esto tendré que atraparlo en el momento justo

Fox: veo que estas motivado, en ese caso tendré que ponerme algo serio

En ese mismo momento fox apunto su blaster a Lucas cuando disparo Lucas se movió hacia otro lado esquivando el disparo de fox

Pensamientos de Fox: pudo esquivar el disparo, no solo pudo actuar más rápido que yo si no también sabía en qué momento debería moverse, en ese caso los disparo a larga distancia seria pérdida de tiempo

Entonces fox corrió a una gran velocidad hacia Lucas atrapando los dos brazos de él y así quitarle su blaster

Lucas: maldición ya suéltame exclamo con un poco de enojo

Fox: veo que estas algo molesto, pero esta victoria es mía

Pero ante que fox utilizara el blaster Lucas choco su cabeza con la de fox con una gran velocidad para que fox lo soltara y para también soltara el blaster

Fox: ah mi cabeza eres astuto no pensé que haría eso

Entonces Lucas agarro el blaster de fox que estaba en el suelo y le apunto a fox

Lucas: parece que esta victoria es mía no crees

Fox: no lo creo

Entonces fox se acercó a Lucas con una gran velocidad y saco otro blaster que tenía en su chaqueta

Lucas: que significa esto

Fox sonrió y disparo a Lucas lamentablemente Lucas no lo pudo esquivar y el disparo choco en su pecho así siendo el ganador fox

Fox: yo gano

Lucas: veo que si

Lucas: pero eso no es trampa tenías dos blaster

Fox: si pero tú también tenías dos

Lucas: que

Fox: mira en tu bolsillo

Así Lucas miro en su bolsillo y se sorprendió al ver otro blaster

Lucas: desde cuando

Fox: desde el principio, estuvo programada para que cada uno tuviera dos blaster

Lucas: parece que fracase

Fox: no es verdad demostraste mucho para ser sincero si no tuviera ese otro blaster tu hubieras ganado

Lucas: jajaja creo que tienes razón

Fox: ahora tengo la respuesta que quería

Lucas: eh a que te refieres dijo confundido

Fox: primero salgamos aquí

Así fox y Lucas salieron de la sala de simulación y se dirigieron al puente de la gran fox

Fox miro a Lucas y sonrió con una gran sonrisa

Fox: Lucas has demostrado un nivel muy avanzado en combate a pesar de solo tener 15 años quiero hacerte un pregunta

Lucas: ¿qué clase de pregunta?

Fox: quiero que seas mi sucesor y que lleves a un nuevo equipo star fox

Continuara

* * *

PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA TUVE ALGUNO PROBLEMAS CON LA COMPUTADORA PERO AUN ASÍ AQUÍ ESTA CAPITULO 2 COMENTE Y DAME SU OPINIONES


End file.
